


Barnes先生，有您的指名服务申请

by yourhardheart



Series: 个人停车场——盾冬pwp合集 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhardheart/pseuds/yourhardheart
Summary: 旅客 盾✖空乘 冬，飞机play第二弹





	Barnes先生，有您的指名服务申请

**Author's Note:**

> #之前有小可爱看完第一弹说想吃的后续
> 
> #本来炖肉练习的pwp不知道为什么变成了抒情
> 
> #情感铺垫5500字，炖肉3500，不知道还能不能算pwp
> 
> #NC-17预警 ooc预警
> 
> #点进来看多金柔情金融大亨盾，如何迎娶傲娇空少冬

Barnes先生，有您的指名服务申请

警告，申请人可能图谋不轨，只想把你吃抹干净。

1

纽约，二月。

寒冷的冬天好像要把空气都冻成冰似的，早晨的阳光隐隐透过窗帘，苍白到没有什么温度。

该死，怎么这么冷。Bucky Barnes从被窝里很不情愿地爬了出来，即使开了热空调，与被窝里完全不同的冰冷空气还是刺激得他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，让他的迷糊的睡意立刻就消失了。

其实他早就醒了，如果不是饿到肚子咕咕叫，他可能到中午也不会从被窝里爬出来的。他裹上宽松的针织毛线外套，紧紧地拢住，双手环抱在胸前妄图汲取一点身上的余温。Bucky走到楼下的饭厅，准备随便弄点吃的。

面包机欢快地发出“叮”的一声，空气中飘散着小麦焦香气味和深度烘焙咖啡豆微苦的醇香，温暖得让人想起冬日正午的太阳照在身上的感觉。

Bucky Barnes倚在窗台边，阳光下的棕发乱蓬蓬的，抱着白色的超大马克杯在发呆。滚烫的咖啡透过陶瓷源源不断地传来热度，让他冰冷的双手恢复了点知觉。他端起杯子又喝了一口，苦涩却醇厚的咖啡从咽喉流进体内，让身体都暖了起来。

放下杯子的时候，他又看见了马克杯上印着某人的一张自拍。他不由自主地笑了起来，其实每次看到这个杯子，他都会很想笑。上次Sam来他家做客，看见他这种柔情蜜意到诡异的笑容时，惊恐地说他笑得像个暗恋中的青春期女孩儿。

可他真的无法控制住表情，这一切都得怪Steve Rogers。谁会知道所谓全美皆知的华尔街年轻才俊，Bucky现任的男友，会是个平时优雅从容，私下却偶尔幼稚得一塌糊涂的男人。

Steve有时候会做些傻乎乎的事情，比如说坐在浴缸里，一边呲着牙笑得特傻，一边自拍一张，然后把这张照片印在马克杯上送给他当迟到的圣诞节礼物。这是两个月前他们刚认识不久的事情了。

Bucky还记得当时他收到这个杯子时，无法控制自己想笑出声的表情，Steve当时一脸迷惑又失落地看着他，“你不喜欢吗，Bucky？”

想起那样的Steve，他的心立刻就温软了下来，可心里马上有另一个声音冒出来。这样不行，Bucky Barnes，他在内心怒斥自己，你也太没有出息了。你跟他已经结束了。

他和Steve吵架了，就在一月底。他想他们之间应该是彻底完了，因为热恋期每天打四五个电话都嫌少的Steve，已经两周没有联系过Bucky了。

我们应该分开的，Bucky在心里对自己说，这对我们都好。

他和Steve Rogers是完全不一样的人。他是美国联邦航空的高级空乘服务人员，专门负责那些难缠又挑剔的富人们在飞机上短短几小时的舒适体验。这份工作辛苦却也薪资不菲，再加上他的工作表现突出，他其实也算得上小有家底。但和Steve Rogers比起来，他简直就是个贫民窟灰姑娘。

作为纽约有名的钻石王老五，Steve Rogers多金而才华横溢，长相英俊标致，是多少人肖想的目标。Bucky也听过一些空乘的姑娘们在休息室念叨着，哪怕跟他春宵一度也觉得值了。而Bucky与他的开始太过于突然，像一场经典的灰姑娘与王子的泡沫剧。一见钟情的幻梦和激情过去，他都不明白Steve除了喜欢自己的肉体，还能为什么和自己交往。噢，他可能连肉体都不需要，那些全美身材最好的名模可能会争先恐后领着号码牌往他床上躺。

地位不对等带来的不安感在发酵，而他与Steve都很忙，当然大多数时间是Steve更忙一点，因此他们见面的次数并不算多，一见面做的最多的事情就是疯狂的性爱。飞机的洗手间，酒吧旁阴暗的小巷子，中央公园的树林里，Steve的办公桌上，Steve Rogers像是永远不会餍足的发情的野兽，他们见面不需要几分钟就会视线胶着，然后开始拥吻，不由地就发展成那样了。

但无止境的性只会让他更加怀疑和空虚。他们和炮友有什么两样吗？Bucky不知道，他仔细想想的话，他以前的炮友都比Steve温情点，起码他们不会忙到做完爱，凌晨还要跑回公司处理工作，让他晚上一个人躺在床上，思考着这场虚幻的恋爱直到天亮。他感觉自己更像是被Steve包养的情妇，为了他的欲望而存在。

他们最后一次见面是在Steve的办公室，那天是Bucky的轮休，他没有像往常一样瘫在家里睡大半天，而是应了Steve的邀请，一大早就从Brooklyn赶到Manhattan，在华尔街看上去都长得一模一样的高楼大厦里找到了Steve的公司。他跟前台可爱的小姐说明了来意，被Steve漂亮的美人秘书带上了楼。

他在满心期待着见到他的恋人时，那个表情冷漠的秘书小姐停住了脚步，“这间办公室，Barnes先生。”

“噢，谢谢。”他礼貌地露出微笑，不料对方突然凑近过来，表情轻蔑，在他耳边说出的话语像是毒蛇的利齿扎进他本来就不安的心脏。

“不客气，你这个卖屁股的婊子。”女人恶毒而冰冷地说道，“别在这里装模作样，这儿不是你该来的地方。”

突如其来的恶语相向让他一时没有缓过神来，更可怕的是，他竟然不知道怎么反驳。他应该说什么呢？他和Steve是真心相爱的？他们是堂堂正正的恋人？Bucky Barnes自己说出来都底气不足。他只能呆呆地站在原地，看着那个女人踩着高跟鞋傲慢地走开。

那天Steve把他压在写字楼最高层的落地窗上，一边玩弄着他的乳头一边狠狠操弄着，却意外地发现平时经常因为这种光天化日下被干的羞耻而敏感不已的Bucky，今天却反应很平淡。Steve不满地从后面咬了下他敏感的脖子，“你在想什么，Bucky？你今天很不专心。”

“你爱我吗，Steve？”Bucky用沙哑的声音轻飘飘地问道。

阴茎周围滚烫的内壁不断收缩，让Steve的理智已经全线崩盘了，甚至无法意识到Bucky情绪的不正常。他扶着Bucky的腰，又一次用力地操进了最深处，咬着他的耳垂含糊地说，

“宝贝儿，我爱死你了。你怎么这么紧？”

他没有看到Bucky的苦笑，带着放弃与妥协。

一场性爱过去，Steve用手抱着Bucky的腰，坐在办公椅上，那根射完的东西还堵在他的穴内，里面粘稠的精液让他很不舒服。Bucky平静下来，他看着天花板，不知道在想什么。

“Bucky，我想跟你商量件事情。”Steve用右手顺过Bucky有些汗涔涔的棕发。

“嗯？”Bucky懒洋洋地哼了一声。

“我有一架私人飞机,但一直嫌麻烦就没有启用……”Steve小心翼翼地试探着，“你能不能，我是说，别在美联工作了，做我私人的空乘？”

他刚说完话，就感觉到身上的人浑身肌肉都开始绷紧，Steve忙握住Bucky的手，“我没有别的意思，Bucky.我只是询问你的意见。”

Bucky挣脱了环在腰间的手，从他的怀抱中下来。那根半勃的性器从身体里滑出，还发出暧昧的水声，但Bucky脸上却没有情欲的潮红，反而脸色苍白，他冷漠地盯着Steve，

“Steve Rogers，我是你包养的宠物吗？”

“你怎么了，Bucky？”Steve皱起了眉，明显对这个称号感到很不舒服，“你怎么突然这么说？”

“噢，或许连宠物都不算。你把我当成泄欲的工具吗？我的身体有那么舒服么？你甚至需要 把我圈养在你自己的飞机上，为了时刻想操都能操我吗？”Bucky有些失控，他近乎刻薄地指责着Steve。

不是这样的，他心里有个声音在不断地告诉他，别这么说，Bucky Barnes，这样没有意义，你应该跟他好好沟通。但长久累积的不安和恐惧让他口不择言，那些恶毒的指责脱口而出。

Steve站起身来，想要扶住他的肩膀，他后退一步，“Steve Rogers，我不是你想象中可以被圈养的乖巧宠物。”他捡起地上的衣物，开始匆匆地套上。

“Bucky，你真的不能好好听我说吗？”Steve眉头紧皱着，蓝眼睛那样悲伤而失望地看着他，让他感觉心都要碎成粉末了，“你一直以来就是这样理解我们的关系的吗？”

“我们没什么好说的，Rogers先生。”Bucky把自己的西装外套挂在手上，眼眶已经红了，那双蓄着泪水的眼睛冷漠地看着Steve，

“We are done. ’”（我们结束了。）

2

他那天是流着眼泪离开华尔街的，那些西装革履的金融精英们走在马路上，以冷漠又探寻的眼光看着怪异的他——衣衫不整，满脸都是泪水。Bucky没有试图掩饰自己的狼狈，应该说他无法掩饰。他觉得自己的心快要被撕裂了，眼泪无意识地向外涌着。

他向公司提出申请，休了三周的年假，开始在家里过着恍惚的生活。除了睡觉吃饭和发呆，他几乎没什么想做的。他放弃了思考，因为一旦开始，他就会想起Steve那具火热的身体，还有那冰冷的现实，这一切都会让他的心脏如同被一刀刀凌迟般的疼痛。

Bucky打开电视机，电视台在播娱乐新闻，且上面很不巧地出现了Steve Rogers那张一如既往英俊的脸，无论什么时候看都能让他条件反射地心动。他很想直接关掉，但是没有忍心。算了算了，Bucky Barnes，一个无关的陌生人而已，也不需要为了他关掉电视，他在心里这样努力安慰了一下自己。

“华尔街有名的钻石男士Steve Rogers 日前出现在慈善拍卖晚会现场，多年单身无绯闻的他这次携著名女星Natasha Romanoff作为女伴出席，并且斥资十万美金拍下一枚钻戒，据知情人士透露，两位可能好事将近……”

主持人字正腔圆的播报声被无情地切断，电视里那张熟悉的脸消失了，只剩下黑屏倒映出自己苦涩的表情。Bucky紧紧握着遥控器，因为用力过大有些颤抖。他与自己僵持了一会儿，最后无力地垂下手，一头栽进柔软的沙发里。

他们已经彻底结束了，自己应该清楚的。Bucky自嘲地笑了，你看，分手没半个月，他都要跟别人结婚了。

电话铃声突然响起，听声音应该是餐桌上的手机。Bucky觉得浑身都没劲，他干脆就趴在沙发上，管他呢，他想，让电话响去吧，反正也不会是他想接的电话。

电话铃响了一会儿断了，可没过多久又锲而不舍地响起。Bucky被吵得愈发烦躁，他坐起身，走到餐桌前，拿起喋喋不休的手机，“您好，哪位？”

“James Barnes先生吗？”电话那头程式化的女声问道。

“是的。”

“您好，这里是美联航空事务部，很抱歉打扰您，您今晚有一个临时工作安排……”

“稍等，”Bucky打断了她的话，“我现在正在休年假，工作安排的话需要等我下周年假休完……”

“不是的，Barnes先生，我们接到了一个您的指名服务申请，”对面的人耐心解释道，“有一位贵宾乘客包下了头等舱，并且提出指名服务申请，希望您能够担任这次的空乘人员。”

“可是……”Bucky不知道如何拒绝，“我还在休假中……”

“您不需要担心，我们会给您安排好回程机票和中途休息住宿，补偿您一周的假期。这次的出勤算作三倍加班，您看如何？”

对方已经把一切都安排得这么好了，这会儿再拒绝也显得很不近人情了，Bucky叹了口气，“把具体信息告诉我吧。”

于是下午五点，站在门口穿着黑色皮夹克的Loki Odinson一脸惊讶地看着穿着黑色制服，拖着小旅行箱要出门的Bucky。

“嗯？怎么了，Loki？”Bucky疑惑地上下打量了一下Loki，“你怎么穿成这样？”

“我还想问你怎么穿成这样呢。”Loki探了探他的额头，确定没有发烧，“失恋伤心过度了？你在休年假啊。”

“我也没办法，”Bucky回身把屋子里的灯关了，然后锁上了门，“事务部临时通知我，说有指名服务申请，今晚要去工作了。”

“指名服务申请？”Loki怀疑地看着他，“美联什么时候变成夜总会了？还能指名的吗？不会是你那个前男友余情未了，还想跟你在飞机上来个分手炮吧？”

“他要结婚了。”Bucky说着，把钥匙放回口袋里，“他不会再来找我的。说起来，你来干什么的，Loki？”

“我跟傻哥哥吵架了，想找你去酒吧玩的。”Loki撇撇嘴，“算了，我自己去吧。路上小心。”

“你也小心，Loki.小心被你哥抓住了，明天下不了床。”

“噢，借你吉言。”

3

他的朋友们都应该去算命，真的。

当Bucky看到整个头等舱里只有那个熟悉的金发男人坐在那里时，他发誓下次一定要让Loki帮他占卜一下，自己什么时候才能变成百万富翁。

他本应早点意识到不对的。他早上询问乘客的姓名时，事务部的人就以隐私保护为由，让他晚上登机之后再看信息表。而等他上了飞机，又被告知花名册根本没被送过来。

于是他就这样一脸迷茫地登了机，并且因为经济舱的几个新人小姑娘手忙脚乱，在底下一直忙到飞机起飞，最后只好去空乘专座系好安全带，等待飞机提升到合适的高度，不再颠簸之后再去头等舱。

这架飞机是属于更大型号的客机，头等舱不像小客机一样只用帘子与经济舱相隔，而是直接布置在经济舱上一层，安静舒适，一切配置必须奢侈得能够对得起乘客付出的高昂机票钱。

这次惹大麻烦了，他懊恼地想，这简直是巨大的事故。虽然其中一个姑娘说，已经帮他去头等舱确认过了，但Bucky还是很自责。他一直以自己是专业的空乘为自豪，没有想到出现这样的情况，在起飞之前甚至没时间去照顾他的乘客。

Bucky匆忙走上楼梯，到头等舱的门口，“很抱歉，刚刚底下出了点情况……”他抬起头，突然看见前面几排的座椅全是空的，除了那个座椅——那个男人蓝色的眼睛正认真地看着他。

他们都陷入了沉默，眼神在空中无声地交汇着。他们好像有一个世纪没有见过了。

Bucky觉得自己可能马上要哭出来了，他才发现自己是那么想念他，那么想拥抱面前这个熟悉的人，感受他温暖的体温和结实的肌肉。但他咬紧了牙，他这次必须狠心。

“Bucky……”Steve犹豫着开口，“我......很抱歉，可我只有这样才能和你见面。我知道你不会接我电话的……”

“你要干什么？”Bucky冷声问道。

“Bucky，我们之间有误会，”Steve站起身，走到Bucky面前，那双蓝眼睛真诚又深情，“我们应该好好谈谈。”

“我没什么能和你谈的，Rogers先生。”Bucky强忍着自己内心的波动，“您没什么需要的话，我就先下去了。”

他咬住下唇，不让自己心软，重蹈覆辙地溺于那双眼睛里，Bucky Barnes转过身，准备离开。

不能回头，你知道他是什么样的人，所以不能回头。

“这就是你所谓的专业服务么，James Barnes?”他猛然听见背后的人用他从没有听过的冰冷口气说着。Steve被他的冷漠激怒了，他恶意地嘲讽道，“美联航空最有名的高级空乘，也不过如此。”

Bucky停住了脚步，Steve看到他被气得身体有些微微颤抖。他缓缓转过身来，眼神像只受伤的兽类，带着血腥气的锐利，让Steve有些后悔刚刚一气之下说出的话。

Bucky Barnes突然笑了，他的笑容有种被逼到绝境的放纵，艳丽得动人心魄。

“那让我来服务您吧，Rogers先生。”

4

从Bucky Barnes报复性地吻上Steve时，一切都开始变质了，好像有什么潜藏在内心深处的渴望被点燃，他们能清晰地感受到对方高涨的情欲。

Bucky把Steve推在墙上，开始用唇舌与他色情地厮磨着，交换彼此口中的液体。他灵活的舌在Steve口腔内撩人地舔舐着，Steve几次都想把他翻过来压在墙上，占据主导权，但Bucky强硬地按住了他。

“Rogers先生，请不要影响我的服务质量。”他色气地舔着唇角，低下头舔过Steve的脖颈窝，啃咬着他的锁骨，用手扒掉他身上的黑色西装，想把Steve的衬衫也解开，但是扣子很紧，他明显有些着急，气得想要拽掉Steve的衬衫扣子。

Steve轻笑了出声，他替Bucky解开了自己的扣子，然后看着他半蹲下来，吮吸着左边的乳头发出啧啧水声，用手揉捏着另一边空虚的乳粒，眼角上扬着，瞟了一眼Steve那咬着下唇隐忍声音的样子，用牙轻咬了下敏感的乳尖，果不其然地听见对方发出舒服的叹息。

他柔软的舌一路向下，舔过Steve线条分明的腹肌，在胯部附近徘徊，一手熟练地解开Steve的皮带，拉开他的裤链，看到黑色三角内裤下那一块鼓起。他隔着内裤棉质的布料，舌摸索着舔着那蛰伏的阳器，Steve的内裤上不一会儿就出现一块深色的水渍。Steve抚摸着Bucky的棕发，“把它拿出来，”他压低声音说，“它想要插进你的嘴。”

Bucky抬眼看着Steve，他很敏感，陷入情欲的时候灰蓝色的大眼睛会潮湿到像要滴水，眼角都会微微泛红，显得脆弱又色情。他拉下Steve的内裤，那根表明上青筋暴起、已经膨胀到紫红色的粗大肉棒“啪”地一声打在他脸上，这场景在Steve眼里淫靡得要命，他的阴茎胀得都发疼了。他扶住那根柱体，用唇轻轻吮吸根部沉甸甸的的阴囊，用舌头慢慢舔湿，又向上抚过柱体，再用舌尖舔过冠状沟，在硕大的蘑菇头顶端磨人地打着圈。Steve喘着粗气，用手抚着Bucky的后脖颈。舌尖尝到马眼里渗出咸腥的清液，他努力地张大嘴，放松口腔里的肌肉，将整根阳器都含了进去。

“Bucky，你什么时候口活做得这么好了？”Steve难耐地喘息着，“嗯……操，这太舒服了……”

那硕大的龟头顶着嗓子的感觉让Bucky作呕，但是他努力地忍受着，细嫩的咽喉处不自觉地收缩着，让Steve的阴茎完全包裹在滚烫湿润的口腔，龟头处紧致的收缩感让快感源源不断地上升。他低头，看着身上衣着完整、禁欲的高立领黑制服将Bucky包得严严实实，眼睛却潮湿着写满欲望，那种极大的反差刺激得他大脑一片空白，加快速度耸动着腰用肉棒干着他的嘴。

Bucky被他突然地动作噎到有些窒息感，发出轻微的呜咽声，Steve强忍着那喉头压迫着带来的机制快感，把粗大的阳器从Bucky的嘴里拔了出来。Bucky双手撑着地，大口地呼吸着空气。Steve拉起他，走到一个座椅前坐下，让Bucky站在他面前。

“脱掉裤子，宝贝儿。”Steve仰倒在座椅上，悠闲自如地看上去完全不像身下勃起着的那么兴奋的东西，“我知道你想要一根滚烫的东西，干进你最里面。”

Bucky听着这完全没技巧性的下流话，却觉得下身没出息地硬了几分，后穴甚至开始自己空虚地收缩着。他笑着站在那里，眼神迷离而蛊惑，看着Steve逐渐变深的眸色，慢慢地褪下那平整的黑色西裤，接着是紧绷的三角内裤，颜色粉嫩诱人的阳具被拿了出来。Steve拉起他的手，把他拉到自己面前。猝不及防地用嘴含住了Bucky的顶端，那突如其来的灼热温度使他不自觉地呻吟了起来。Steve一边舔着他的阴茎，用手抱住他的臀部，揉捏着感受那熟悉的柔韧又充满弹性的手感，然后猛然用手拍了一下他的屁股，发出肉拍打的清脆声音，让Bucky羞耻得耳根都红了，Steve感觉到口中的阴茎好像更大了。

Steve松开了口中的东西，站起身，和Bucky面对面平视着，看着那双平日里温柔清澈的眼睛现在全是疯狂的爱欲。他伸出手，把手指放在Bucky唇上，Bucky意会，张开嘴，把那几根手指含了进去，用软嫩的舌尖舔湿略粗糙的指尖。Steve用手指在他口腔里搅弄着，看着他被玩弄到脸色潮红，才抽出手指，上面还牵扯出几根银丝。他搂着Bucky的腰，用手指试探着在他的肉穴口按压，然后毫不客气地捅了进去，在里面肆意抽插着。Bucky把头搁在他肩上，腿都软到站不稳，靠他身体支撑着。他按照往常的节奏，慢慢增加手指，感受到穴里分泌出的肠液使抽插变得更顺利，听着Bucky在他耳边轻喘，声音逐渐无法控制。

“Bucky，你想要吗？”他贴着Bucky的耳朵，轻吻了一下，“说出来。”

Bucky像是被这句话所惊醒了一般，身体颤抖了一下，然后他咬紧了下唇，不再发出声音。

Steve皱了眉，用手指猛地在他滚烫的穴里一戳，仔细地按压前列腺，Bucky闷哼一声，依旧不肯说话。

“Bucky，你这样很难受的，”Steve吸吮着他的耳垂，“说出来，宝贝儿，说你想要我。”

他说着温柔的哄骗，身后的手指却丝毫不留情面地操弄着Bucky，让他刚刚好不容易回归的理智近乎崩溃，他贴着Steve的耳朵，声音低哑而性感，“我想要你的大肉棒，Steve.干我，干死我。”

Steve一把将他翻过来，压在头等舱柔软的座椅上，扶着自己饥渴许久的阴茎，用力插进了那紧致的穴口，Bucky惊叫一声，被快感压迫得扬起脖颈，腰下沉着凹陷出两个小小的窝，Steve扶着他的腰，猛力地撞击像个不知疲倦的发情的公狮，肉体撞击声不绝于耳。Bucky被这样高频率的大力操干弄得神智有些模糊，感觉灵魂都被撞散了。肉穴内部酸软的感觉让他不自觉地呻吟得越来越大声，“啊……Fuck，Steve，太深了……干到里面了。”

Steve用手捂住他的嘴，在他耳边轻声说，“嘘……小声点，Bucky.这儿隔音不是很好。”

他如愿感觉到下身埋没的穴道又紧了几分，继续用言语刺激着Bucky，“说不定现在全飞机的人都知道，那个穿着漂亮制服的空少，正在头等舱被我操得合不拢腿。你说那些猥琐的男人会不会想象着你现在的样子打手枪呢？”

“这个头等舱都是你下流的味道,Bucky.以后的那些乘客坐在这里，说不定都能闻到这股味道。”

Bucky理智里知道这里的隔音是足够的，起码刚刚在楼下还能听见的孩子哭声到这里一点也没有了。但他在Steve这样的下流话里却无法控制地紧张起来，仿佛他现在这个淫荡的样子真的被所有人看了个遍。他的后穴不断收缩着，前端没有人抚慰而颤颤巍巍地滴着清液。Steve被他夹紧得也呻吟了两声，然后加快频率更深地插进去。

Steve弯下腰，顶弄着Bucky的敏感点，在他耳边低语着，“我爱你，Bucky，我真的很爱你。”

Bucky被狂乱的操弄插到失神，眼角流出生理泪水，但他却是摇着头，声音听起来有点委屈，

“不，你不爱我，Steve。你只是想跟我做爱。”

Steve突然把阴茎整根抽出，那一瞬间穴口叫嚣着空虚。他被Steve压着坐在柔软的座椅上，抬起他的腿架在肩上。Bucky整个人快被压成一条直线，而那根粗壮得可怕的紫红色阳具在他眼前毫不客气地捅进发红的肉穴，隐匿在雪白的臀部间，视觉上的刺激使快感更加快速地累积，Bucky觉得他可能坚持不了太久了。他闭上眼睛，感受身体被撑开的恐怖感觉。

“看着我，Bucky.”Steve俯下身，对他说，“我跟你做爱，是因为我爱你。”

“我看着你，就没办法控制我自己的欲望。Bucky，你就是我的情欲。”

Bucky睁开眼睛，那双蓝色的眼睛就那样看着他，专注、认真、近乎哀求，深情到让他心碎。他无法不相信这双眼睛的主人说出的情话，他只能臣服。

“Bucky，你爱我吗？”Steve身下的动作猛烈得让Bucky濒临高潮，可问这样一个简单的问题都显得小心翼翼，“你告诉我，你爱我吗？”

一股强烈的射精的冲动从尾椎冲上大脑，Bucky不可抑制地射出白色精液在自己和Steve的腰腹上，他把搁在Steve肩上的双腿放下，放肆地呻吟着，伸出手搂着Steve的脖子，

“我爱你，Steve Rogers，我一直那么爱你。我真的很想你。”高潮中，他声嘶力竭地叫着，近乎癫狂。

听到爱人的承认，Steve不可抑制地更激动了，他抱起Bucky压在高高的椅背上，恶狠狠地将阳器插进那因高潮而异常温热湿润的后穴，感受着爱人因高潮更敏感的身体和不自觉地抽搐。

他颤栗着，将自己滚烫的精液射入了Bucky的体内，抱着他，慢慢度过高潮的余温。Steve从正面抱着 Bucky，捧起他的脸庞，轻轻舔去他眼角的泪水，轻声对他说，

“别离开了，好吗？”

Bucky没有立刻回答他，那双眼晴像被兩水刚冲洗过的天空，清澈明亮。 Bucky笑了，凑上前吻了吻 Steve的额角，

“我爱你。

Steve知道，这是最好的答复。

Bucky又把制服整理好了，Steve:没告诉他，这样只会让他更想扯开他的衣服。

只有两个人的头等舱，他们把一排座椅放平， Steve坐在那儿给Bucky揉着腰，Bucky枕在他的腿上，闭着眼睛安静地休息，“我好饿，Steve。”他突然睁开眼晴看着Steve。

Steve突然像是想起了什么，从一旁的包里拿出了一包透明塑料带包装的饼干。 Bucky不得不说，这种廉价的食物拿在他手上很违和。

“Bucky，” Steve郑重其事地看着他，“你起来一下，我有事跟你说。

Bucky.ー头雾水地坐起身子，“怎么了？”

“这个是幸运饼千，这一包一百个饼干里，只有一个有幸运的字条。” Steve认真地解释，“如果你吃到了那个幸运饼干，就嫁给我吧。

Bucky震惊了一下，然后没忍住大笑了起来，笑到最后腰都直不起来。

“我是认真的。” Steve很严肃地看着 Bucky，“別笑了。”

“抱歉，” Bucky笑得泪花都出来了，他用手抹了一下眼角，“我只是没想到有人用这么幼稚又特立独行的方法求婚。”

Steve脸上有点挂不住，“ Bucky…你不愿意嫁给我吗？”

Bucky若有所思地眨了眨眼晴，“我如果没抽到，就不能嫁给你了吗？”

“如果你愿意当然怎么样都可以！不，等等，你还是先抽吧，这是命运的选择。＂Steve看上去很期待，Bucky发现这个天才总是在一些奇怪的地方幼稚得不行。

他无奈地摇了摇头，拿出一块饼干，掰开，里面果真出现了一张纸条，

I love you，always.

Bucky笑着，眼角的笑紋里像要开一朵花。

“那我现在可以嫁给你了。

Steve突然倾过身体，吻上了他，用唇轻轻吸吮过 Bucky柔软的唇辦，小心而珍惜地像亲吻一朵玫瑰。

他放开了 Bucky的唇辦，从口袋里櫥出一个银色的戒指，轻轻套上 Bucky的无名指，像是个无声的誓言。他抬起头，看着 Bucky震惊的眼神，温柔地笑着，

“ Barnes先生，从今天起，我指名你做我的合法配偶，指名服务申请不接受拒绝。”

Bucky拉起他的手，十指相扣。

“ Rogers先生，我永水远无法拒绝你。

THE END


End file.
